La promesa de la Luna
by Dai Nakadai
Summary: Jack Frost ya es un guardián y ha recuperado sus memorias, pero aún hay algo que no sabe y que tiene que ver con Baby Tooth, la pequeña hada a la que salvó de Pitch. Sí, Baby Tooth tiene un secreto que ha guardado por siglos y ya es hora de revelarlo, pero... ¿Cómo podrá conseguirlo sin poder decir ni una sola palabra? ¿La Luna cumplirá su promesa? One-shot.


**¡Hoolaaa! ¡He vuelto! ¡Después de siglos! No saben cómo extrañaba subir algo a este hermoso sitio, pero bueno, tuve algunos problemitas en el 2016 (en mi perfil lo explico mejor) :D**

 **Este one-shot lo empecé a escribir hace muchísimo, no tenía pensado subirlo, pero acá está. Es sobre una teoría que tenemos unos pocos sobre Baby Tooth y que me parece genial. Y tengo que decir que este one-shot _está basado_ _solo en la película,_ porque si nos fijamos en los libros, no tiene mucho sentido ya que el origen de Jack todavía es incierto. ¡Lo bueno de los fanfics es que nos dan libertad para imaginar lo que sea!**

 **Ojalá este humilde fic pueda llegar al menos a un lector y con eso voy a estar muy feliz.**

 **Y como siempre: los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

* * *

 ** _La promesa de la Luna_**

 _¿Cuándo será el día en que se dé cuenta?_

Esa pregunta molestaba a diario a Baby Tooth. ¿Y cuándo pasaba eso? Cada vez que se encontraba con Jack.

" _Si pudiera hablar..."_ pensaba. Pero ella era tan sólo una hadita más entre todas las otras ayudantes de Tooth. Sin embargo, no se daría por vencida. ¿No tenía toda la eternidad? Ese mismo día saldría a verlo, al menos un minuto.

-Baby Tooth, no puedo dejar que sigas descuidando tu trabajo. Sé que quieres ver a Jack, pero...

Baby Tooth la interrumpió rápidamente diciéndole lo importante que era para ella, lo cual Tooth tenía bastante claro ya.

-Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé. Pero en serio, ¿no quieres que yo se lo diga y ya...?

La pequeña hadita negó con la cabeza. Tal vez Tooth era la única que entendía perfectamente lo que sus hadas querían decir, al igual que North entendía a sus yetis, pero Baby Tooth quería poder expresar lo que tenía para decir por sus propios medios.

El diminuto corazón del hadita se rompía en mil pedazos de sólo pensar que quizás Jack jamás se daría cuenta...

-Ay, mi pequeña, no me mires así... -Tooth contempló los ojitos violeta y azul de su hadita y no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella-. De acuerdo, ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato? Hoy seguirás trabajando, pero mañana te daré el día entero libre para que puedas decirle a Jack lo que quieres. Si no logras decírselo, yo lo haré y terminaremos con este sufrimiento, linda.

Baby Tooth sabía que no tendría una oportunidad semejante jamás. Aceptó rápidamente y le agradeció a su jefa.

-Muy bien, pero será mejor que las demás no lo sepan, ¿sí? ¡Nunca le di el día libre a ninguna de ustedes!

La pequeña hadita asintió, con una gran sonrisa, y voló de regreso a su trabajo.

Un día. Un día entero para decirle a Jack lo que hacía tanto tiempo quería decirle. ¡Sin duda estaba emocionada! Tendría que pensar muy bien cómo actuar para que el guardián entendiera... Era tan difícil cuando no podía hablar y usar palabras para explicarle todo, comprendía a Sandy quien no sabía cómo llamar la atención de sus compañeros cuando tenía algo importante que decir. ¡Era injusto! No sólo el hecho de ser tan pequeña y el no poder articular una sola palabra, sino también tener miles de hermanas iguales a ella...

Oh, pero a pesar de que era igual a las otras haditas, Baby Tooth tenía diferencias. Tenía un ojo violeta y otro azul, cuando todas las demás no, y también aquellos pequeños lunares bajo su ojo derecho. Aquellos simples rasgos eran muy importantes para ella porque significaban sólo una cosa...

...y era eso que tanto quería que Jack notara.

Baby Tooth trabajó casi el doble para compensar su día libre, de alguna forma debía agradecerle a Tooth lo que hacía por ella. Las otras haditas la miraban con suspicacia, notaban que estaba nerviosa y sabían lo que Jack significaba para ella. Más de una estaba celosa por el cariño que tenía Jack especialmente con ella y cómo sabía reconocerla entre todas las demás.

Cuando llegó el momento, Baby Tooth decidió buscar a Jack. Podría acompañarlo el día entero. Sin importar el frío que el chico emanaba, cuando estaba junto a él se sentía... _otra vez en su hogar_.

Jack sobrevolaba una ciudad que esperaba recibir el invierno, la noche abrazaba el lugar con su oscuro manto. La arena dorada de Sandy viajaba entre las casas al igual que las pequeñas haditas de Tooth cumpliendo con su deber. El espíritu invernal ya había cumplido con la mayor parte de su trabajo por ese día, ahora paseaba por las ventanas de las casas, espiando a los niños que dormían plácidamente, y sonreía... Pero sus sonrisas estaban llenas de tristeza y melancolía. Algunas niñas pequeñas, sumergidas entre las mantas y abrazando a sus peluches, le recordaban a su hermana menor. Debía admitir que había sido fantástico encontrar sus memorias y tener en claro quién había sido en su vida anterior, pero ahora también recordaba a su familia, más que nadie a su hermana. La extrañaba... la extrañaba mucho. Le consolaba el hecho de haberla salvado, de haber sido él quien cayó en el lago y falleció, y gracias a eso ella había podido vivir y ser feliz. Pero... ¿y si no había sido feliz? ¿Qué había pasado con ella después de su muerte? Se había perdido de verla crecer, de hacerla reír y jugar... Si al renacer como Jack Frost el hubiera conservado sus recuerdos, al menos podría haberla visto de cerca, asegurarse de que estaba bien, hacerla jugar en la nieve... despedirse de ella... ¿Por qué el destino había sido tan injusto?

Un dulce chillido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Baby Tooth. Jack sonrió y esta vez, su sonrisa era genuina. La pequeña hadita voló hasta posarse sobre la palma de su mano.

-¡Baby Tooth! ¿Cómo estás?

El hadita respondió con alegres chillidos. De pronto un hada mucho más grande lo abrazó fuertemente, era Tooth.

-¡Jack! Uf, por fin, ¡aquí estás! -dijo el Hada de los Dientes.

El chico inmortal frunció el ceño, ¿acaso lo estaban buscando?

-¿Pasó algo?

El hada más grande negó con la cabeza, tenía una sonrisa que de ninguna forma podía significar algo malo.

-Te buscamos por todas partes, Baby Tooth me pidió permiso para estar contigo todo el día, ¿verdad que sí puedes cuidarla por mí? -Tooth hablaba muy rápido, parecía con prisa, y Jack apenas tenía tiempo de pensar en lo que le decía-. Por favor, ¡cuídala! ¡Que se diviertan!

Sin darle el tiempo de responder a Jack, Tooth los dejó solos otra vez, volando a toda prisa. Jack se quedó boquiabierto a punto de decir algo, pero aquella guardiana en verdad parecía apurada. Miró a Baby Tooth quien se veía muy feliz de estar con él y voló rápidamente hacia su hombro.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres acompañarme?

Los chillidos alegres de Baby Tooth le decían que sí. Sonrió otra vez y con ayuda del viento voló hacia el tejado de una casa. Desde allí echaron un vistazo a la hermosa ciudad durmiendo en brazos del invierno.

-Dime, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? -le preguntó Jack-. Tú decides.

Baby Tooth dudó unos momentos... Debía aprovechar las próximas veinticuatro horas al máximo, quién sabía lo difícil que podía llegar a ser intentar decir algo sin palabras a alguien como Jack.

Por otro lado, Jack se sentía mejor. A pesar de ser un guardián ahora, de ser reconocido por varios niños y tener nuevos amigos, se sentía muy solo en ocasiones. Algo le faltaba. Una gran parte de él. ¿Pero qué? Al menos ahora, junto a esa hadita, no pensaba en aquello. Por alguna razón, guardaba un gran cariño hacia Baby Tooth, más que a los Guardianes... Si lo pensaba bien, ella lo había acompañado en todo momento, incluso cuando ya nadie parecía confiar en él.

De pronto, Baby Tooth le dijo algo a Jack con algunos chillidos y voló lejos, tan rápida como su reina. Jack interpretó que quería que la siguiera y así lo hizo. Al avanzar un poco más, el espíritu del invierno se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a Burguess... ¿Qué quería mostrarle Baby Tooth?

* * *

 _Hace trescientos años atrás, en un día de invierno, un joven murió trágicamente por salvar a su hermana menor._

 _Hace trescientos años atrás, un chico se ahogó entre las frías aguas de un lago._

 _Hace trescientos años atrás, El Hombre de la Luna le dio nacimiento al espíritu del invierno._

 _Hace trescientos años atrás..._

 _...una niña perdió a una de las personas más importantes de su vida._

 _-¡Emma! -la madre de los hermanos Overland buscaba desesperadamente a su hija-. ¡Emma, cielo! ¿Dónde estás?_

 _Desde la muerte de su hijo mayor, Jackson, se había vuelto demasiado sobreprotectora con su pequeña hija, Emma. Pero ante el menor descuido, la pequeña huía de la casa. Decía que iría a buscar a Jack, que sentía que él estaba cerca, que aún podría verlo... al menos por última vez._

 _En ese momento, la pequeña Emma se encontraba arrodillada frente al lago donde Jack había muerto. En cuanto su mamá la encontró, iba a sacarla de ahí, pero entonces se detuvo. Lo mejor era dejar que Emma se despidiera debidamente de su hermano, si jamás la dejaba salir de la casa por miedo a los peligros exteriores, no estaría ayudando a que esa herida en su alma sanara._

 _-Jack... sé que estás ahí... Jack... -Los ojos de Emma estaban llenos de lágrimas-. Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Yo quería jugar aquí, yo te traje aquí... Sólo quería aprender a patinar... Sólo quería jugar contigo..._

 _La niña abrió sus manos, llevaba una pequeña flor entre ellas. Una de las únicas flores que podía conseguir en invierno. Con cuidado, la dejó en la orilla._

 _-Sé que estás ahí..._

 _-Emma..._

 _Su mamá se inclinó a su lado y la abrazó. Podía pretender ser fuerte y seguir luchando por la familia sin mirar atrás, pero al ver a su hija llorando por Jack, su mundo se desmoronaba y el dolor regresaba._

 _-Vamos, linda. Estoy segura de que Jack te ha escuchado, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, tenemos que dejarlo ir..._

 _Enjugó las lágrimas de su hijita y tomó su mano. Madre e hija caminaron juntas de regreso a casa, bajo una nevada suave..._

* * *

-¡Jaaack! -exclamó Jamie cuando lo vio llegar.

Era temprano en la mañana. Baby Tooth y Jack habían llegado momentos antes y esperaron a que Jamie y Sophie despertaran. Los niños ahora estaban en el patio de su casa, saltando de emoción al verlos.

-¡Hadita! ¡Hadita! -decía la pequeña Sophie aplaudiendo con sus manitas.

Baby Tooth dio varias vueltas alrededor de la niña y luego se posó entre sus manos. Jamie había abrazado a Jack.

-¡Te dije que regresaría! -le dijo el peliblanco, sin dejar de sonreír-. Aunque tengo que decir que fue idea de Baby Tooth venir hoy.

-¡Iré a avisarle a mis amigos! -exclamó Jamie.

Baby Tooth le estaba diciendo algo a Sophie, algo que los otros dos no entendían, pero al parecer la niña sí.

-¡Lago! -dijo Soph con alegría entonces-. ¡Patinemos!

Jack se puso un poco nervioso, esto le recordaba a algo...

-¡Qué buena idea, Soph! -aprobó Jamie-. ¡Jack nos enseñará a patinar!

-Ammm...

Jack pensó entonces que no tenía por qué ponerse así, había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel accidente y gracias a su poder, podía asegurarse perfectamente de que no volviera a suceder jamás. ¡Además los niños estaban entusiasmados! ¡Querían divertirse! No podía negarse.

-¡Vamos ya!

Jack alzó a Sophie entre sus brazos y tomó a Jamie de la mano para llevarlos volando, a lo que ellos respondieron riendo. Baby Tooth se quedó un momento atrás, viendo cómo se iban. Por un momento había pensado que Jack no querría patinar en ese lago con los niños...

* * *

 _Emma caminaba por el bosque en plena noche, sin ningún tipo de miedo. Sólo había tristeza, que hacía que sus pasos fueran lentos, meditados... Y la Luna iluminaba su camino._

 _Había cumplido quince años y en todo ese tiempo, ni un solo día, había dejado de pensar en su hermano. Emma echó un suspiro y se sentó junto a ese maldito lago. ¿Por qué lo maldecía? Porque le había quitado la felicidad en cuestión de segundos. Y eso no podía perdonarse, ¿o sí? Emma jamás perdonaría al destino, o a lo que fuera que le había arrebatado a Jack. Porque estaba segura de que había algo más._

 _Miró hacia el cielo. La vida se estaba volviendo muy dura y Emma ya había crecido lo suficiente como para tener su propia familia... pero se sentía vacía por dentro. Pasaba los días oculta en el bosque, apartada de los demás... Y no tenía ningún deseo de tener un futuro. Estaba demasiado abrazada a su pasado._

 _Emma se acercó un poco más al lago, que tenía la superficie congelada, tal como aquella vez... Había un hueco cerca, lo suficientemente grande como para pasar a través de él... Sonrió. La idea estaba en su mente desde hacía tiempo. No tenía nada que perder... Entraría al lago, buscaría a su hermano y lo sacaría de allí... Ya nadie iba a impedírselo. ¡Nadie! Emma casi podía reír._

 _Pero lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos cuando la otra parte de ella, esa parte todavía racional, empezó a dar gritos de alerta sabiendo lo que en realidad pasaría. Estaba por quitarse la vida..._

 _Emma se arrodilló junto al hueco en la capa de hielo y cerró los ojos, tomando aire..._

 _-¡Niña!_

 _La chica castaña se asustó tanto que dio un grito y saltó hacia atrás. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a la dueña de esa voz..._

* * *

-¡Baby Tooth!

La pequeña hada se volteó y se encontró con su reina. ¿Qué hacía allí? Había pensado que le daría el día entero libre. Toothiana estaba con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? -preguntó dulcemente-. Jack se está yendo con los niños y tú te quedas aquí, mirando hacia la nada...

Baby Tooth se dio cuenta de que en verdad la habían dejado atrás. Sus recuerdos habían sido más fuertes en aquel momento y la habían dejado paralizada en su lugar.

-Vamos, ve. Estoy segura de que no quieres que se lo diga yo -continuó Tooth.

Baby Tooth negó con la cabeza y se alejó volando rápido para alcanzarlos.

Jack y los niños estaban junto al lago, con los amigos de Jamie, jugando con bolas de nieve y demás. Baby Tooth voló hasta posarse sobre el hombro del espíritu invernal.

-¡Estás aquí! -le dijo Jack cuando la vio, sonriendo-. Creía que ya te habías ido.

Baby Tooth se moría por poder contestarle con palabras.

 _Si pudiera, no me iría nunca de tu lado._

-¡Oye, Jack! -lo llamó Jamie-. ¡Sophie no tiene patines!

-¡No hay problema!

El chico invernal movió su cayado y formó patines de hielo sólido para Sophie. La pequeña le agradeció con una sonrisita y con ayuda de su hermano mayor, hizo su primer intento para patinar. Baby Tooth notó que Jack se había puesto tenso. Voló en círculos cerca de él, para llamarle la atención. ¡No quería verlo nervioso! ¿Por qué estaba así?

Sería que... ¿Jack recordaba ese triste momento, tres siglos atrás?

El ver a Jamie y Sophie juntos sobre el lago congelado, él con la intención de ayudarla a patinar... Era muy similar a lo que le había pasado con Emma. Jack suspiró, lleno de tristeza. Baby Tooth tiró de la manga de su sudadera azul y él volvió al presente.

-¿Qué pasa, Baby Tooth?

Ella siguió tirando de él, como si con su poca fuerza pudiera arrastrarlo a algún lugar.

-¿Quieres... quieres que patinemos juntos? -preguntó el chico.

 _¡Claro que sí!_ Era lo que Baby Tooth más deseaba... Ella obviamente no podía hacerlo, pero sí podía acompañarlo. Jack no necesitaba patines para eso, sus pies se deslizaban sobre el hielo con mucha facilidad. Baby Tooth se posó sobre la curvatura del cayado y luego empezó a tirar de él.

-¡Allá vamos!

Fue mucho más divertido de lo que alguna vez había podido imaginar. Sentía mucha adrenalina, aquello era mejor que volar, porque no tenía que controlar donde iba, sino disfrutar de los giros, saltos y la velocidad de los movimientos de Jack. Y para ella, que era tan pequeña e insignificante en ese lugar, era el doble de emocionante que para los niños.

Estaban a punto de detenerse cuando escucharon los gritos de los pequeños, al otro lado del lago.

La risa perfecta y contagiosa de Jack se detuvo abruptamente. Parecía... _una pesadilla. No otra vez._

Sophie estaba sobre una parte del lago que se estaba quebrando, justo como Emma... Jamie intentaba ir hacia ella, pero sus amigos le hacían ver que eso empeoraría las cosas. Todo pasó muy, muy rápido.

-¡JACK!

El chico inmortal voló sin pensarlo hasta donde Sophie se encontraba, pero justo antes de poder hacer algo, el hielo ya se había quebrado... Oyó los nuevos gritos, agitó su cayado sin ser consciente y luego lo arrojó a un lado, para poder sumergirse en el agua helada donde Sophie había caído...

Pero no hizo falta. Alguien más la había salvado justo antes de que cayera.

Jack miró a Jamie, pero él no había saltado a salvar a su hermana menor porque sus amigos lo habían detenido. Entonces miró hacia el cielo. Y se quedó sin palabras.

Una chica que tenía las mismas alas que Tooth sostenía a Sophie entre sus brazos, volando arriba de todos ellos.

Los niños estaban entre sorprendidos y aliviados por ver a la niña sana y salva y también por la presencia de esa extraña chica que no habían visto nunca, pero que claramente estaba relacionada con Toothiana, por sus alas y los colores verdes, azules y amarillos de su vestido. Jack fue el único que no se percató de eso, sino que la reconoció por algo completamente distinto. Había pasado mucho tiempo, había crecido y tenía el aspecto de una adolescente, pero eran los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, la misma sonrisa...

Era su hermana.

* * *

 _-¿Q-qué... eres tú? -preguntó Emma, quien casi cayó al lago de espaldas por querer apartarse de aquel extraño ser._

 _La mujer que tenía enfrente tenía alas iridiscentes que se agitaban a toda velocidad, como las de un colibrí, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por plumas de colores vivos y bellos._

 _-Soy Toothiana -se presentó, simple, la mujer-. Recolectora y protectora de los dientes perdidos de los niños -le explicó luego._

 _-T-tú... existes..._

 _-Si no lo creyeras, no podrías verme._

 _Claro que creía en ella. A Emma le encantaba creer en todo, desde las historias más imposibles hasta los seres más fantásticos. Era algo que se lo debía a Jack..._

 _-Eres un hada._

 _Toothiana asintió con la cabeza._

 _-Una luz de luna me ha contado de ti, pequeña -dijo el hada, quien tomó de las manos a la chica para alejarla, lentamente, del lago-. Y he venido a verte..._

 _-Pero... yo no tengo un diente para darte -dijo Emma, que empezaba a creer que estaba soñando o que ya debía estar muerta._

 _Tal vez el hada era en realidad un espíritu que se la llevaría lejos de ahí._

 _-No vine por dientes -repuso el hada-. Vine por ti._

 _-¿Ya estoy muerta?_

 _Toothiana soltó una suave risa._

 _-No. Déjame explicarte bien._

 _El hada la condujo hasta un lugar donde ambas se sentaron, lejos del lago donde Emma había querido acabar con todo. La chica temblaba de frío, pero al acercarse más al hada la sensación fue desapareciendo._

 _-Lo que sea que querías hacer, ¿creíste que sería la solución? -inquirió Toothiana._

 _Emma sintió entonces que estaba hablando con una mujer normal, no con la mismísima Hada de los Dientes._

 _-No -respondió-. Supongo que no._

 _-Creo que Jack no lo habría querido._

 _-¿Conoces a Jack? -Emma levantó la mirada hacia el hada, perpleja._

 _-Sí, yo he recolectado sus dientes cuando era un niño. También tengo los tuyos._

 _-Pero... ¿sabes... algo de él?_

 _Toothiana no respondió a esa pregunta de forma directa._

 _-Sé que irte de este mundo no cambia las cosas. Eso no te permitiría encontrarte con él._

 _El hada se refería al intento de suicidio de Emma. Era cierto que ella había creído que, una vez muerta, volvería a ver a Jack, y eso era todo lo que quería. Ahora tenía muchísimas dudas. ¿Qué había más allá de la vida que conocía?_

 _-Pequeña, esto es un secreto entre nosotras, ¿sí? Mis compañeros no lo saben. Jack no es un simple chico que ha fallecido. El Hombre de la Luna lo ha elegido porque tiene una importante misión para él._

 _-¿El Hombre de la Luna? -Emma estaba muy confundida-. ¿Quién es? ¿Él se llevó a Jack?_

 _Si ese ser de verdad existía y había sido el culpable..._

 _-Lo que pasó con Jack fue un accidente -El hada intentaba hablar con mucho cuidado y dulzura, sabiendo que era un tema delicado-. Pero el Hombre de la Luna ha visto algo especial en él y lo eligió para ser un espíritu muy importante._

 _-Un espíritu... -susurró Emma, mirando a la Luna, casi ausente._

 _-Pero el Hombre de la Luna también se fijó en ti -continuó Toothiana-. Él sabe cuánto sufres por lo que pasó. Es alguien que no tolera la injusticia. Por eso se comunicó conmigo para hacerte una propuesta que libremente puedes aceptar o rechazar..._

 _-¿Él me devolverá a mi hermano? -Emma sonrió, emocionada-. ¿Voy a volver a verlo?_

 _A Toothiana casi se le rompía el corazón por tener que negar una de esas posibilidades._

 _-No exactamente. Jack tiene una nueva vida, no puede regresar. Pero sí que puedes volver a verlo. No puedo garantizarte que lo veas enseguida o que puedas hablar con él, pero es la única forma de que..._

 _-¿Qué tengo que hacer? -interrumpió Emma, dispuesta a lo que fuera._

 _-No estoy sola. Mis hadas, que son extensiones de mí, me ayudan a hacer mi trabajo. Y tú... puedes ser una de ellas. El Hombre de la Luna lo aprueba y promete que un día podrás volver a ver a tu hermano. No puedo decirte cuándo, tal vez pase mucho tiempo, y quizás él no te reconozca al principio..._

 _Emma se quedó en silencio por un rato. Había muchas cosas que no entendía aún. ¿Las hadas vivían eternamente? ¿Ella sería como Toothiana? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de ver a Jack? ¿La reconocería alguna vez? ¿Qué debía hacer?_

 _-Tienes esa opción o... volver a tu vida normal, como humana. Sé que todo esto es demasiada información para ti, pero terminarás por entenderlo. Puedes pensarlo todo el tiempo que quieras, nadie va a obligarte a nada..._

 _-Quiero hacerlo._

 _Toothiana se quedó pasmada. No esperaba que tomara una decisión tan rápido._

 _-¿Estás completamente segura? Es una decisión que no debes tomar a la ligera, cielo._

 _-No tengo nada que perder -explicó Emma-. No tengo ningún objetivo en mi vida humana. No importa todo lo que tenga que esperar para reencontrarme con Jack. Al menos tendré algo por lo que luchar._

 _Emma se sentía cómoda con Toothiana. Aunque apenas la acababa de conocer, le inspiraba una gran confianza. Si tenía que trabajar para ella, lo haría. Si tenía que pasar por ser un hada de los dientes para ver a su querido hermano, lo haría._

 _-Muy bien -dijo el hada, elevándose en el aire gracias a sus alas-. Entonces tengo muchas cosas que explicarte. Hay mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar. Empezaré por contarte sobre un grupo algo extraño, del que formo parte. Somos los Guardianes..._

 _Así, Toothiana le explicó, poco a poco, sobre el mundo que Emma estaba a punto de conocer, mientras la gélida noche pasaba. Al amanecer, la joven adolescente que había sido quedó atrás, y se había convertido en una pequeña hada parecida a su reina. De pronto tenía una nueva misión, un nuevo hogar, una reina y miles de hermanas iguales a ella. O tal vez parecidas, porque Emma era única entre todas las haditas de Toothiana. Y tenía un destino único, también._

* * *

Emma descendió con Sophie en brazos y los niños corrieron hacia ellas para agradecer y festejar que la niña estaba bien. Jack no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba shockeado. ¿Era ella? Tenía que serlo. Incluso aunque se viera varios años mayor y tuviera las mismas alas que Tooth. Emma tenía su cabello color castaño trenzado a un lado de su cuello y llevaba un vestido de plumas azules, verdes, violetas y amarillas. Estaba descalza y sus ojos ya no eran castaños... Uno era violeta y el otro, azul. Eso fue suficiente para que Jack comprendiera...

-¿Dónde está Baby Tooth? -preguntó uno de los niños.

-¿Quién es usted, señorita? -cuestionó otro.

Emma largó una risa, la primera risa de verdad en siglos, y corrió hacia Jack para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Por fin! Después de tanta espera, tanta angustia.

-Baby Tooth -dijo Jack, al fin sonriendo-. ¡Eres tú!

Y dieron vueltas, abrazados, sobre el mismo lago que los había separado una vez, riendo hasta que las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, y se elevaron en el aire haciendo espirales. Jamie y sus amigos no entendían muy bien qué estaba pasando, pero como Jack estaba feliz, ¡ellos también! Así que festejaron por si acaso.

Ahora, más que nunca en sus vidas, ambos hermanos sabían que no existía lo imposible, y que a veces, un solo abrazo puede restaurar un alma desgastada por años de dolor.

* * *

Jack se separó de su hermana porque de repente tuvo miedo de haberle dado frío, y la miró con atención.

-Has crecido mucho -dijo él y su semblante se entristeció-. ¿Por qué...? ¿Cómo... no lo supe antes? ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste cuando...?

-¿Cuando me salvaste de las pesadillas de Pitch? -Emma sonrió, eran sus primeras palabras en muchísimo tiempo-. Deseaba decírtelo desde el primer momento, pero además de que era incapaz de hablar, había cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse.

Ambos oyeron el aleteo enérgico de Tooth, que había llegado un momento atrás.

-¡Ya era hora! Se acabó el sufrimiento -exclamó el hada, llena de júbilo.

Jack frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué tú nunca me lo dijiste, Tooth?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y se encogió de hombros.

-Debo decir lo mismo que Baby Tooth, no era el momento indicado. Además, habías perdido tu memoria y era imposible que la reconocieras. ¡Lo siento tanto, Jack!

-¿Los demás también lo sabían? -preguntó, refiriéndose a los Guardianes, con el ceño fruncido.

-No, solo ella -musitó Baby Tooth/Emma, quien ahora temía que su hermano estuviera enojado-. Jack...

Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió levemente.

-Ahora entiendo por qué siempre estabas a mi lado, incluso cuando todos me dieron la espalda.

Emma volvió a sonreír y lo abrazó nuevamente.

-Hubiera querido estar a tu lado desde tu primer día como Jack Frost.

Tooth estaba un poco avergonzada, ¿en verdad le habían dado la espalda a Jack? Claro, cuando Pitch había arruinado la Pascua de Bunny y ellos le echaron toda la culpa al chico. En todo caso, el nuevo guardián no parecía preocupado por eso en aquel momento.

-Manny cumplió con su palabra -dijo de repente Tooth-. Pero tengo que recordarte, Baby Tooth, que esto no es para siempre... -agregó, triste.

Emma miró a su hermano y él negó con la cabeza, confundido.

-Espera, no entiendo... ¿Manny te hizo esto? ¿Vas a volver a ser...?

-Te lo explicaré -le aseguró su hermana-. Lo más seguro es que esta forma que tengo ahora sea temporal, pero... -Esbozó una sonrisa idéntica a la de Jack-. ¡Será suficiente!

-Aaaah, no entiendo, ¿Tooth es la mamá de Jack y Baby Tooth? -preguntó uno de los niños.

-¿Qué? -exclamó el hada, horrorizada-. ¡Yo no puedo ser mamá!

-Pero en teoría lo eres, ¿no? -inquirió Jamie.

Tooth puso los ojos en blanco. Los niños y sus ideas... Si supieran que ella y todas sus hadas estaban locas por el espíritu del invierno...

Jack tomó con fuerza la mano de Emma.

-Quiero terminar esto bien.

Ella asintió y ambos se deslizaron sobre la superficie congelada de ese lago tan significativo en sus vidas. Mientras patinaban guiados solo por la diversión, con su cayado Jack se encargó de hacer que el hielo fuera el más fuerte y resistente de todos, para que nunca más hubiera ningún tipo de accidente en ese lago. Y aunque la primavera llegara y con ella se fuera todo el frío, el próximo invierno el hielo sería el mismo, indestructible y mágico, forjado por esos dos hermanos que se habían reencontrado.

Lo único que deseaban ahora era divertirse, todo lo demás podía esperar. Se lo merecían. Se lo debían desde esa tarde que comenzó con un juego y terminó en tragedia. Manny lo sabía. No podía separarlos de nuevo. No iba a permitir que eso sucediera una vez más. Era una promesa.

Y cuando la Luna prometía algo... cumplía con su palabra.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Antes de despedirme, quiero dejarles las razones por las que creo que Baby Tooth podría ser la hermana de Jack en la película:**

 _*Cuando Jack conoce a Tooth, ella dice que le contaron mucho sobre él y sobre sus dientes. ¿Quién lo conocía lo suficiente como para hablarle tanto sobre él, si Jack vivió 300 años solo? En el caso de que Baby Tooth fuera Emma, ella podría haberle hablado a Tooth y a las otras hadas sobre su hermano, y ese podría ser el motivo por el cual las haditas actúan como locas fans enamoradas de Jack._

 _*Jack la salva de las pesadillas justo a ella... ¿casualidad? ¡No lo creo!_

 _*Cuando los cuatro grandes se encuentran con Pitch en el Palacio de los Dientes y Tooth quiere atacar al "Coco", una de las pesadillas se lo impide. Baby Tooth se asusta y vuela a ocultarse detrás de Jack. Si supuestamente apenas lo conoce, ¿por qué siente que él puede protegerla? ¿Sólo porque la salvó momentos atrás? ¿No debería refugiarse detrás de su Reina y estar junto a ella en todo momento como las demás?_

 _*Cuando llevan a Sophie de regreso a su casa y ella se cae de la cama, la señora Bennett llama a su hija, sorprendiendo a Jack y Baby Tooth. Si prestan atención, se darán cuenta que tienen las mismas expresiones en sus rostros._

 _*Jack escucha que alguien dice su nombre y cree conocer esa voz. En ese momento podemos ver que Baby Tooth se preocupa mucho... ¿Podría ella reconocer esa voz porque es la suya y darse cuenta de que es una trampa? A medida que Jack se acerca al origen de esa voz, Baby Tooth se pone cada vez más nerviosa e intenta detenerlo tirando de su sudadera, incluso parece que intenta decirle algo._

 _*Jack le dice entonces que no se preocupe, que aún hay tiempo. Justo en ese momento ella pone los ojos en blanco, como si conociera bien a Jack y no fuera la primera vez que recibe ese tipo de respuestas por parte de él. Tal vez porque sabe que es fácil que Jack se meta en problemas, pero, ¿cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo lo conoce tan bien?_

 _*Más tarde, cuando Jack se separa de los Guardianes y Pitch le ofrece unirse a él, el chico se niega a participar en sus planes. Entonces, Pitch usa a Baby Tooth para amenazar a Jack y quitarle el cayado. Una vez más, Jack salva a la hadita. Pitch puede detectar los miedos de todos, ¿podría ser que al encontrar a Baby Tooth supo que ella sentía miedo de que a Jack le pasara algo? Tal vez así se dio cuenta de que había algo especial entre ellos, y que del mismo modo, Jack la protegería sin importar el costo._

 _*Pitch se niega a dejar ir a Baby Tooth y le dice a Jack que se quede solo porque eso era lo que quería. Al escuchar esto, Baby Tooth se enoja mucho y lo ataca con su pico. No creo que otra hadita en la misma situación hubiera hecho lo mismo._

 _*Cuando Jack y Baby Tooth quedan solos otra vez, podemos ver con mayor facilidad los detalles en el rostro del hada. Tiene al menos unos dos lunares debajo de su ojo derecho y otro dato curioso es que sus ojos son de colores diferentes: uno violeta como los ojos de Tooth, y otro azul como los de Jack. Si prestamos atención veremos que ninguna de las otras hadas tiene estas características._

 _*Jack dice que Pitch tenía razón, que todo lo arruina, entonces parece que Baby Tooth recuerda algo o se le ocurre una idea y se mete en el bolsillo de la sudadera de Jack para buscar las memorias. ¿Podría ser que ella quiere demostrarle que no todo lo arruina, que es capaz de arriesgar su vida por alguien más? ¿Y cómo ella podría saberlo sin ser la misma Emma?_

 _*De repente la caja dorada brilla dentro del bolsillo y se escucha la voz otra vez. Jack toma la caja y antes de ver sus memorias consulta con la mirada a Baby Tooth, y allí podemos ver perfectamente que ella se ve muy segura de lo que está haciendo, como si conociera bien las memorias de Jack. Es como si ella deseara también que él recuerde su vida anterior. ¿Tal vez ella quiere que recuerde especialmente a Emma?_

 _*En los recuerdos de Jack, por fin tenemos a Emma. Si la vemos con detenimiento, ella tiene exactamente los mismos lunares que tiene Baby Tooth bajo el ojo derecho. Incluso Jack le salva la vida también. Demasiadas coincidencias, ¿no?_

 _*Luego de derrotar a Pitch, Tooth abraza a Jack. Baby Tooth se interpone entre ellos y parece regañar a Tooth por haberse atrevido a tocar a Jack. ¿Serían estos los típicos celos de una hermana? Además, a diferencia de las otras hadas, en ningún momento de la película Baby Tooth demuestra un interés amoroso por Jack, lo cual nos deja mucho que pensar. ¿Por qué Baby Tooth no sentiría ningún interés amoroso en él, cuando todas las demás hadas sí? Además, ella fue salvada dos veces por Jack, motivo más que suficiente para enamorarse de él; sin embargo vemos que no es así._

 **Ya sé lo que estarán pensando, que estoy loca, que vi demasiadas veces la película o que tengo una obsesión... ¡Las tres opciones son correctas! xD**

 **¡Gracias si llegaste a leer hasta acá! Ya era hora de sacar este one-shot del cajón y darle algo de luz. Me gustaría saber qué piensan con algún comentario, aunque creo que estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero al menos lo intenté! :'D**

 **Les dejo un humilde video sobre Jack y Emma que hice hace mucho, busquen en YouTube:** _Jack Frost & Emma Overland - Headcanon - [Tú/You] _**(No puedo poner el link)**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima! :)**


End file.
